It was meant to be a normal mission
by LadyAllyssa
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, a story about OC and Laxus. Rating M for a reason. I do not own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was meant to be a normal mission, like all of their missions. Go in, wipe out the dark guild and get the reward. This one was different. This one changed everything.

"Laxus-sama, we have arrived" Freed stated as he went to pick up his luggage from the overhead compartment. The only response that he got was a grunt and Laxus stood to grab his own gear.

How he hated trains. Lucky he didn't have it as bad as the other Slayers but he still got pretty sick but never wanted to show it, that just wasn't who he was.

 _'Just a simple mission, I'll wipe them all out then go have a beer, or many beers... yeah many, many beers'_ Laxus thought to himself.

* * *

Laxus and his team headed out toward the warehouse, which was meant to be the dark guild's hideout.

"Let's get this over with." Laxus grunted.

"Yes Laxus!" his team said, united.

Freed had well and truly gone over the plan, like he always did, but some things you can't prepare for and this mission was something that Laxus couldn't prepare for.

"So far so good!" Bickslow yelled, with his babies chanting after him "Good! Good!"

Dark mages were falling left, right and center. They had nothing on Laxus and his team, and some were too scared to even try.

* * *

After the dark mages had either been knocked out or had just surrendered, the Raijinshu tied them up. Still, the team needed to have a good look around for any that had gotten away.

"Laxus-sama, I've found something," Freed yelled from the top floor.

The whole day Laxus had been having this feeling. The feeling that he had to take this mission, and the whole time he had been fighting it, just wanting it to be over.

"What's this?" Laxus said as he comes up behind Freed.

There was a big wooden door, beautifully carved into the shape of a dragon. Laxus went to reach for the door.

"NO!" Freed yelled, too late. The door sent out a shock wave knocking Laxus back into the wall and almost going completely though it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" He was pissed. It wasn't every day that Laxus Drayer could get knocked on his arse like that.

"Sorry Laxus-sama, I should have said something earlier, there is a very strong rune barrier on this door..." Freed turned from Laxus to the door "I should be able to get thought it, but it will take some time"

"GOOD! Be on it quickly then, Freed. I want to know that the hell is in there for them to put such a powerful barrier on it." Laxus grunted dusting the dirt off his coat.

"Well... Laxus-sama, you might be able to enter before I break the runes..." Freed looked at his very confused leader "There is a message _'those who desire what is inside may always enter_ '... you seem to want to know what inside Laxus-sama, you might be able to enter this time."

"And if I get my arse fried again Freed?!" he raised an eyebrow at the Rune Mage.

"Then we shall have to wait till I can break the runes." Freed shrugged.

"Fine! Worth a shot." Laxus replied "better not get my arse fried again."

"You need to desire what is inside Laxus-sama," Freed reminded him.

Laxus stopped just short of the door handle, and the feeling that he had been having all day got stronger. He really desired what was inside but he had no idea why. He wanted to know what had been pulling him here and why it was so important that it was locked up in this room with such a strong barrier. Was it to keep people away or to keep something in?

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle.

No shock.

Sighing, he slowly turned the handle and started to open the heavy wooden door.

Looking inside, everything was dark, but he could see some candles. Moving further inside he lit some of the candle that he could find, lighting up some of the room.

Finally he could see that the room had no windows or any other doors except the one that he came in from. Nothing but candles and a large four poster bed in the middle of the room.

The bed had dark black curtains flowing over the top and all around, so he couldn't see inside.

"Hello...is anyone in here?" Laxus said moving closer towards the bed. He could hear breathing. He could also smell blood, but there was something else that smelled strangely right to him.

With no response, he reached the bed and moved the curtains aside. Then stopped. He was wide eyed in horror.

On the bed was a girl. He thought her hair was brown but it could have just been all the dirt and blood that made it look that way.

She was chained to the top posts of the bed by her left wrist and right ankle. Completely naked and covered from head to toe in dirt and blood and other things that made Laxus' blood boil.

She appeared to be sleeping, but jolted awake and looked Laxus right in his blue gray eyes. Her bright yellow eyes didn't look like she was broken.

Deep inside Laxus felt like he needed to protect her, get her out of here, clean her up, then kill everyone one of the bastards that did this to her.

Moving closer to undo the chains, her left foot lashed out and kicked him right in the face.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" her voice was dry, like she hadn't had a drink in weeks.

"Fuck" he hissed rubbing his nose "I'm not going to hurt you, ok? I'm here to get you out! Now don't kick me again. Please. I'm trying to get the chains undone!"

Slowly he moved closer to the chains, looking her in the eyes the whole time, just to make sure she wasn't going to try kicking him again.

Getting her right leg unchained first, he moved around to the other side of the bed. This girl, this woman, was so interesting to Laxus. He could see, and smell, what she had been through, but she still had fight in her. Enough to kick him in the face. A weird sense of pride hit him. Even though he had no idea why he would be proud of a woman he just met.

"Why?" Barely a whisper, but to him it was crystal clear.

"Why, what?" he looked down that her golden yellow orbs _'they look like mine when I'm in dragon force'_

"Why are you letting me go? Why are you helping me?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I've been here for so long, why now?" The tears begin to run down her face as she quietly sobbed.

"I'm sorry, how long have you been here?" Slowly reaching the chain on her left wrist, breaking it, but not letting go of her wrist.

She moved to sit up.

"I'm not sure. I have no light, so I don't know when it's night or day. But they bring me food once a day and water once a week." She moved to the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the ground. "I've had water about 30 times, so about 30 weeks… I think. But there have been times when they haven't brought water to me... so I'm not sure…" She stopped and looked up at Laxus. "Um, sorry, I'm ranting. I haven't talked to anyone since I was put in here."

Laxus slowly took off his coat and covered the women in it. "Here, take this till we get you cleaned up. Then we can answer all the question that you have, ok?"

She nodded and began to stand up. Then she started to fall. Moving quickly, Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shit! You ok?"

Nodding again "Sorry, I'm just…"

Laxus moved one of his arms to wrap around under her knees, picking her up and carrying her bridal style. "Don't worry about it, I got yah, just relax till we get out of here."

When she only nodded again, Laxus began to walk to the door. The woman slowly moved her head to rest on his chest and he felt it tighten. His heart began to beat harder and louder then ever before.

Why was this woman, who he knew nothing about, making him feel like this!

"Freed!" Laxus called out as he reached the door the women had fallen asleep in his arms.

 _'How is she comfortable enough to sleep around a complete stranger.'_

Looking down at her completely amazed, then looking back thought the door to Freed.

"Laxus-sama, I'm sorry I still haven't been able to break the runes yet." He said concerned.

"Then how the hell am I going to get out of here!?" Rage began to swell in the center of his belly. He could only think that was why she was chained. Because she kept trying to get out and kept failing. Kept getting shocked back from the runes.

"Well...um...you...y-you s-see...um…" Freed was never one to be lost for words, but he was having a hard time saying this.

"Out with it!" He wanted to yell, but didn't want to wake her.

Sighing, Freed looked his leader right in the eye.

" _'You have to claim what is desired to leave this room.'_ That is what it says" Freed lowered his head when he realised what must have happened to the women in his leaders arms.

Looking down at the women, his rage grew stronger.

"Fucking bastards!" he swore again under this breath. He bent down and kissed the top of her head and wiped a few almost dried tears from her face. Then slowly walked through the door.

In Laxus' heart and mind, she was going to be his. No one would ever touch her again, no one would ever make her cry, and he would always protect her. _'She's mine'_ his inner dragon roared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They had made it back to the hotel. The whole time Bickslow and Evergreen were looking at each other with concern. Their leader and Freed had just shown up with this mysterious woman, when they met up outside the dark guild's warehouse.

When they got to their suite, big enough for all four members and their surprising guest. Laxus went to the couch and lay the still fast asleep woman down. Letting out a sigh and sitting back into the closest armchair, he never took his eyes off her.

Freed went straight into the kitchen to get dinner ready for everyone. While Bickslow just stood in the corner of the room leaning up against the wall, watching his boss. _'He hasn't said a word since he come out with her. Who the hell is she?'_

Evergreen slowly walked up to Laxus with a beer in hand, placing the beer on the coffee table in front.

"Laxus?"

His eyes still not leaving the woman, Laxus only grunted in response

"Can you tell me what happened to her?"

She was worried, very worried. First, because Laxus never acted like this and second, because this woman in front of her was naked and covered in blood and dirt. Horrible thoughts were going though her head and she wanted answers.

"Laxus!"

"It's best you don't know all the details, Ever." Finally he spoke, though it wasn't what Evergreen wanted to hear.

"If she wants to say, she can tell yah herself." Laxus turned to look at Evergreen this time.

"But just know none of it was good." He let out another sigh and looked back to the woman.

Evergreen began walked over to the woman, when she suddenly shot up.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" She screamed, pushing back on the couch.

Evergreen stopped in her tracks, while Laxus shot up to get in between the two women.

"It's ok, she's a friend of mine, she won't hurt you." The woman moved and grabbed onto Laxus

"Shh, it's ok." Laxus patted the top of her head, trying to sooth her more. It just felt right to him having her touch him.

Once the woman had calmed down, she popped her head up again to look at Evergreen. Evergreen again moved over to the woman, slower this time, till she got right in front of her and Laxus.

"Hi, my name's Evergreen, my friends call me Ever. You can call me Ever too, if you like?" The woman only nodded.

"Would you like to tell me your name?" This time the woman looked up at Laxus and smiled at him. Looking back at Evergreen, she spoke.

"…K-Kira, it's very nice to meet you, Ever." She then moved her head to look back up at Laxus.

"T…Thank you for getting me out of there." her smile was so warm, he could feel his cheeks warm a bit, and quickly looked away.

"Why don't I take you to the baths, Kira, we can get you cleaned up. Then come back and treat your wounds." Evergreen was just a little excited to have another female around.

"Um." She was still trying to look at Laxus when he turned back around and looked at her once more.

"I won't be far away" he reassured her.

"OK, Ever, I would love a bath." She went to get up but lost her balance again, But Laxus got her before she hit the coffee table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be ok, just need to go slow" she smiled, getting up out of Laxus' arms and slowly walking over to Evergreen. The two women left the suite heading for the bath.

Laxus' eyes never left Kira's weak body until she was out of the room completely. Then his eyes moved to the figure in the corner of the room "What?" he grunted.

"Nothing" Bickslow shrugged, his babies spinning above him repeating.

* * *

Ever and Kira made their way into the bathing area.

"So how long did they have you there for?" Ever wasn't sure if she should be questioning Kira already, but she just had to know.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I think about eight months." Kira said, taking Laxus' coat off and placing down nicely. _'I'll need to try to clean it later'_

Evergreen just stop undressing and looked at Kira.

"Oh my… Mavis! I'm so sorry." She lent in and hugged Kira and started to sob. "You're safe now with Laxus and the _Raijinshū,_ that's our team. Oh, I didn't introduce the others. I'll do that when we get back. Now lets get cleaned up, ok?"

Kira simply nodded, it was good that Ever didn't push her to say anything that happened to her. She didn't think she could ever talk about it.

* * *

Soon after they had finish their bath and gotten dressed in their yukatas, they returned to the suite.

"FREED! I'M STARVING!" Bickslow yelled. He had moved to the table, his babies nowhere to be seen this time.

Laxus was back in the armchair with his sound pods on, nursing a beer.

"You're just going to have to wait until the ladies return from their evening bath." Freed walked out from the kitchen.

"Oh you're back, great. I'll go serve up some food. Um. Miss Kira, is there any food you don't like to eat?"

She simply shook her head. She wasn't going to complain about anything Freed fed her. She had barely eaten in months. Food was food and she just wanted food.

"Fantastic, I'll be right back. Bickslow set the table!"

"I'll help you," Evergreen said running into the kitchen after Freed.

Laxus stood and walked over to Kira, slowly putting his fingers under her chin so her eyes would meet his. He then made her look to the left, then the right, then right back at him again. He removed his hand to grab her left wrist, moving the sleeve of her yukata up. He stopped.

"What happened to your injuries?"

When he had unchained her, she had been bleeding from the metal and now there was nothing, not even a scratch.

 _'All that blood but no wounds?'_

His eyes went back to join hers.

Her hand held onto Laxus' as she continued to look at him.

"W-well…"

She wasn't sure how to word it, but she felt so comfortable with Laxus. She felt like he wouldn't be like the others, he wouldn't. She was so sure about it.

"That's my magic."

Laxus' eye got confused as he moved and waited for her to continue.

"I heal, from anything, bigger things take more time, smaller things are easy, I can't be poisoned, or bleed out." She looked away from Laxus, his eyes just too strong for her to look at in this moment.

"That's why they had me, to see how far…"

He didn't need her to finish. He knew.

"Stop, it's ok."

He pulled her into his chest and he felt it tighten once again.

 _'Why does she continue to make me feel like this?'_

He just had to keep her safe, not let anyone ever get their hands on her ever again. He pulled away, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the dinner table and Bickslow. He pulled her chair out for her and sat right next to her, continuing holding her hand in his.

"Heyah! I'm Bickslow, but you can call me Bix. These are my babies."

Five small totem heads flew into Kira's face.

"Heyah, Heyah." They sang.

"I didn't get a chance to say hi before, because you were passed out in Boss man's arms, then getting all naked with Ever."

Kira felt her cheeks get warm.

 _'Was I in his arms the whole time?'_

She lowered her head and tightened her hand on Laxus'.

"Hi" she whispered.

Ever come through from the kitchen with Freed at just the right time.

"Bix, you idiot, leave her alone!" Ever yelled, putting down some food before turning and hitting Bickslow over the back of the head.

"Kira, you met the idiot, Bickslow. Now met the genius Freed. He's the brains of our team. Laxus is the muscle and I'm clearly the beauty."

She flicked out her hair and started to serve some dinner out.

"And what does that make me?" Bickslow said taking some of Ever's chicken, right off her plate.

"I just said. The idiot!" Smacking his hand too late.

They continued to bicker back and forward for some time. Freed completely ignoring what was going on between them, just eating his food. Laxus was still holding onto her hand tightly while he also ignored the two. Then everyone stopped. There was a very small giggle coming from Kira, and it was getting louder. Laxus lightly squeezed her hand. Making her stopped and look up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, you just so much like a family, its nice, feels so warm."

She smiled at the surprised faces looking back at her.

"We have been together for a very long time" Freed spoke up, smiling back at her.

"We should head to bed soon, we have to leave early. Will Miss Kira be coming with us, Laxus-sama?"

Standing, still holding her hand, Laxus just grunted at Freed.

"We'll talk to Gramps about her," turning to look at Kira "Unless you have somewhere you would like us to take you first?"

She just shook her head and followed Laxus down the hall, leaving the others with a 'Goodnight'.

* * *

Laxus lead Kira down the hall to one of the rooms. The room was right across from his. He needed to be close just in case she needed him.

"You can stay in this room, mine's just here. Get some rest, we leave early tomorrow."

He turned to go to his room when he felt a tug at his shirt.

"U-Um, Laxus, do you mind…if…if you stayed with me?"

Her head was down, hiding her red face. She didn't want to impose she just felt safe and wanted to continue feeling safe.

Laxus had to stop himself. His inner dragon was screaming at him to just grab this woman and claim her now.

 _'STOP, I cant, she's been through too much.'_

He lightly grabbed her chin so she would look up at him.

"I'll stay with you till you fall asleep, is that alright?"

She nodded and they both walked into her room. Getting comfortable on her bed, it wasn't long before Kira felt sleep claim her. He stay for a while longer taking in the very sight of her, he wasn't looking at her properly before, trying to control himself. He could see now that her hair was just as dark as it was when it was covered with blood, long and thin.

 _'Ever will want to take her out to get her hair done, when we get home'_.

He could see how like porcelain her skin was, how soft it was when he ran his finger along the side of her arm. She has the tiniest bed of fractals along the bridge of her nose, which Laxus could tell would be cute if she crinkled it. He could feel warmth in his cheek as he continued to stare at her. When she let out a moan and rolled over to her side. That was Laxus cue to leave quickly, back to his bed before he lost complete control.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Laxus jolted awake to the most deafening scream. He ran straight to Kira's room across the hall. Looking around and smelling, he could tell she was alone. He ran up to her as she thrashed around in her bed.

"KIRA!"

She didn't respond, she just continued to thrash around and scream. Evergreen ran in not long after Laxus, just as has he leant down to grab a hold of Kira.

"Shh, I've got you. It's ok Kira, I've got you."

Once he had a hold of her she slowly began to stop screaming, turning into whimpers. She completely stopped thrashing, but began to tremble.

 _'Whatever she was dreaming about must have scared the shit out of her'_.

He held her tight, refusing to let go this time. Kira's head nuzzled into Laxus' chest as his hand rested on her back, pulling her onto him, so they would both be more comfortable.

Evergreen come over, kissed the top of Kira's head and placed a blanket over the two.

"Stay with her tonight, she seems to be comfortable around you."

She smiled at Laxus and left the two, just as sleep claimed Laxus again.

* * *

Laxus woke up to the most amazing smell; he nuzzled into it more so he could take in more of it.

"Um Laxus."

The smell got stronger as he nuzzled as close as he could get.

"Laxus, are you awake?"

Taking in one more breath of that heavenly scent, he grunted in response. He didn't want to move from were he was, he didn't want to stop what he was doing. He was so unbelievably comfortable, nuzzled up into Kira's neck, his arms around her waist, breathing in her amazing scent.

"Laxus…?"

Kira had this giant of a man with his arms wrapped around her waist, with his head in the crook of her neck and he was smelling her.

"I don't want to move"

It was a deep voice, deeper then anything she had ever heard before.

 _'_ _He said he would go into his room after I feel asleep'_

He shifted again taking in another breath then sighed and then his whole body tighten around her.

"Shit! Kira, I'm so sorry"

He jumped up off the bed running a hand through his hair. Her eyes wandered over him. He stood in only his boxers. Her face heated at the thought of their positions beforehand and she wondered why she felt so comfortable with a man that she had just met after everything she had just been though.

"You had a really bad nightmare after I left you last night. When I came in the only thing that seem to keep you calm was…well… when I hugged you."

He wasn't looking at her anymore, but all she could do was stare at him.

"I wouldn't normally do that. I would have asked but you were sleeping, and oh that sounds bad. Look, I just wanted to help and then I fell asleep too and you're really comfortable to sleep with, and I don't sleep with people. I mean I sleep with people, well women, but not like that, I mean sex. Gods why don't you just stop me talking already?"

He turned to look at her to see her bent over with her hands over her face, head down so he couldn't see her face, but she was shaking.

"Kira, Fuck, I'm so sorry"

He lent down over the bed till he was right in front of her. He hesitated to touch her. She then let out the biggest laugh that Laxus as every heard, she was shaking uncontrollably because of it.

Once Kira had stopped laughing she looking at the very concerned Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus, I'm fine, that was the best night sleep I have had in so long"

Some concern left his face and she knew it was because he was still upset about what had happened to her.

"Really it's fine, I was really comfortable too"

She looked down as heat when to her face. Looking back to him she smiled. "Thank you for helping me through my nightmares"

Sitting next to her on the bed and running a hand through his hair again, Laxus couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest again.

 _'_ _This woman makes me feel full, I've never felt that before'_

He slowly moved his hand to her face to brush away the hair

"Do you have nightmares often?"

"Yes, every night".

"But you didn't have them when I was with you?"

"Seems to be the case."

Her face was beet red by this point. Nothing had helped her with her nightmare before, but this man did.

"Might have to sleep with me every night then"

He smirked at her as he stood to leave the room. Just before he got to the door a pillow hit him right in the back of the head. Surprised Laxus turned around to see Kira standing on the bed, holding another pillow in her hand ready to throw it as well.

"Oh you are going to regret that!"

He ran for her and tackled her down to the bed, curling her into his arms as she thrashed and smacked him more with the pillow in her hand. He began to tickle her sides and she continued to smack him with the pillow. She giggled and thrashed with everything she had, trying to escape the giant man on top of her. Both Laxus and Kira were laughing and giggling their heads off.

A sudden cough made Laxus freeze.

"Well I really hate to stop the fun, but Freed has made breakfast."

Evergreen smiled at the two.

"It'll get cold if you don't get off her Laxus."

Her grin got bigger as she walked off down the hallway.

* * *

After breakfast everyone packed up and set of on the journey home to Magnolia.

They all boarded the train, having a private compartment. Laxus went straight to the window seat. Evergreen went to sit across from him. While Bickslow and Freed placed the luggage away before taking their seats, Bickslow next to Evergreen, Freed next to Laxus.

Kira was still in the doorway, unsure of where to sit. This team was so close, she already felt like she was getting in the way.

"Kira?"

Hearing her name she looked up to see Evergreen smiling at her. Bickslow was already asleep. Freed had opened a book and Laxus had placed his sound pods on with his eyes closed and his head resting on the glass of the window. Kira began to move into the compartment, she began to move to sit next to Evergreen, before a hand suddenly came and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into Laxus' lap.

"Laxus!" She squealed.

"Just sit here" he grunted and turned his head back to the window, closing his eyes.

Nodding in agreement, she smiled at Evergreen, before looking back up at Laxus. "Um, Laxus, Are you ok? You don't look well."

He only grunted as the train jolted on the tracks. Kira shifted on his lap, placing her hand on the back of his neck. Her fingers began to dance along the edge of his hairline, playing with the short hairs that escape a little down his neck. A shiver went down her spine when she heard him growl and she quickly removed her hand, placing them in her lap.

"S-Sorry".

Laxus' eyes shot open and his arms wrapped around Kira, his head moved off the window to nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

"Don't stop."

He took in a big breath of her scent, making himself a little calmer.

"Laxus-sama gets very bad motion sickness." Freed coughed as he turned the page of his book.

"Oh, I can help with that." Kira said, still trying to hide her blush.

Freed looked up from his book, making his page and closing it.

"How are you going to do that, Miss Kira?"

Giggling when Laxus' nuzzled into her neck more.

"My magic is to heal, not just myself, but others. As long as there is energy within and around me I can heal almost anything."

She shifted to face Laxus.

"Motion sickness would be no problem at all."

Loosening his grip around Kira's waist, she returned her hand to the back of his head. A warm glow began to radiate from her fingers as they once again danced on the back of his neck. The nausea washed away from him as he sat up straighter looking into Kira's eyes.

"Fuck, Kira, I feel amazing!"

"Miss Kira, you will have to let me study your magic, I wish to know more about it." Freed said, surprised about what he had seen.

Kira's whole body froze, tightening on Laxus' lap. Fear began to over come her, clouding her mind and taking over. She didn't want to be 'studied' again.

Flashes began to go though her head as she remembered some of the horrors that she endured. Hot steel cutting her flesh. Chains around her neck. Cold hands moving up her thighs. Suddenly two very large warm hands come down onto her shoulders bring her out of her mind.

"Kira, relax. Freed would never hurt you."

Laxus turned to Freed to make sure he understood

"Would you Freed? You just want to know more about her magic, not 'test' her magic, right?"

It was as if Laxus could see what was going on in her mind. Like he could feel her fear.

"Right, Laxus-sama. I would never think of hurting you, Miss Kira. I simple enjoy knowledge and I don't know very much about energy magic. I would love to work with you to see what that is. As long as you permit of course."

Kira's body began to relax back into Laxus' lap as his arms come back around her waist once more.

"Ok, Freed" she nodded to the green haired mage.

"I don't know what I can tell you though, I don't know much about it only what I can do, which is heal. I don't know how or why…it's just something I have always been able to do"

She swallowed hard and lowered her head

"That's why they had me, they wanted to know about my magic, what it was I could do."

"Ever had already told us that you were there for about eight months, what about before that? Do you have a home we can take you too?" Freed asked

A soft growl came from Laxus as his arms tightened a little around Kira. Shaking her head Kira giggled at Laxus.

"No, not really. Before that I was 'kept' at a guild to heal the wounded. They treated me well but I wasn't allowed to leave. For what I can remember, I was there most of my life. That guild got destroyed by the ones who took me and you stopped them...So nowhere to go."

"Well you can stay with us!" Bickslow yelled. He'd woken up about half way through that conversation and wanted some input.

"Well we do have a spare room…Laxus?" Evergreen said trying to see the dragon slayer as he nuzzled his nose into Kira's hair. She only got a grunt in response.

Freed nodded.

"Miss Kira, if it is satisfactory with you we would very much enjoy it if you stayed with us."

Receiving no verbal response just a nod, Freed clapped his hands together.

"Great that's sorted. Ever will take you out shopping for some clothes when we return. Bickslow you will go stock our food supplies and Laxus-sama and I will debrief with Master. Is that all ok?"

Grunts, nods, yes' and roger's filled the compartment and Freed once again turned to look at Kira

"I do have a few more question about you if that ok?"

Nodding again Kira looked the green haired mage.

"Do you know your last name? How old are you? And what was the guild you were kept at call?"

Another growl came from Laxus.

"She doesn't need twenty question Freed!"

Moving her hands from her lap to rest on Laxus forearm that was still tightly around her.

"Laxus its ok."

This caused him to nuzzle into her hair more.

"I don't know my last name, I only was called Kira. I believe I'm about 20 but again not 100% sure on that one either and lastly also no, I only healed them when they come to me. I never saw them otherwise. Not much help there, sorry."

The rest of the trip continued with Freed's twenty questions for Kira, which she happily answered. Laxus continued in his spot with his head on Kira's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck every now and then, and his arms still tightly around her waist. Evergreen was painting Bickslow's toenails and Bickslow was painting Evergreen's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The girls were long into their shopping trip and Bickslow was somewhere doing something. Laxus didn't really care about that. He wasn't very comfortable with leaving Kira, but he knew that Ever would look after her and he needed to speak with Gramps.

"So tell me my boy, did the mission not go well?" the older small mage said, peeking over the top of his desk. The office was filled with ever more paperwork then the last time Laxus was in here.

Laxus grunted.

"It went fine, all wiped out and handed over to the council. That not why I'm up here Gramps."

He ran his hand over his face, all the way to the back of his head and scratched. "We found a girl that was being held by the dark guild. She's fine, shopping with Evergreen right now."

Looking away from the older mage Laxus started to feel tightness in his chest. "They did things, Gramps..." he growled "She's going to be staying with me. She is also a pretty strong mage. Ever will bring her here when they have finished. Can you meet with her?"

The older mage was smiling at his grandson has he finished talking.

 _'_ _I have waited for this day for so long…HE BROUGHT A GIRL HOME…I must tell Mira.'_

Gramps coughed to clear his thoughts.

"Of course, my boy, I would love to meet with her. What's her name?"

"Kira" Laxus said, smiling at the old master.

* * *

"So you ready?"

Kira swallowed hard.

"They are crazy, but they are our family."

Evergreen had been telling her all about Fairy Tail, about her family. Most of the shopping trip was Ever talking about some guy call Elfman and his demon of a sister, that apparently Freed had the 'hots' for 'but not enough balls to do anything about it' as Ever put it.

"Kira?" Bringing her out of her thoughts, Kira looked up at Evergreen.

"Yeah I'm ready".

The guild went silent the moment the two girls opened the door. All eyes on the new face that stood next to Evergreen.

"Evergreen, welcome back. Can I get you anything?"

A beautiful woman with long white hair and a reddish pink sundress came over smiling like no tomorrow.

"And what about you sweetheart? Can I get you anything?"

"This is MiraJane, she works the bar here. Anything you like, she can get" Ever said looking at Kira. "Mira, this is Kira. Hopefully the newest member of Fairy Tail."

Mira's smile got even bigger.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you." she said jumping into hug Kira.

Kira froze. The moment Mira stopped hugging everyone else in the guild came running over to join in; names were flying out with 'Nice to meet you' and 'Welcome' and 'Get her something to drink.' The faces began to blur for Kira. Everything began to swell and she could feel her chest tightening. A pink haired boy come up to her looking her right in the face, noses almost touching. "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" he then threw his arm over her shoulder.

The tightness got worse, she couldn't breathe. All these faces. All these people. She couldn't handle it anymore. Her legs began to give out; she fell to the floor hugging her knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" A large bolt of lighting hit the floor right in front of her, she couldn't look up. Then she felt a large warm hand touch her back.

"Kira, its ok, I got you".

Kira slowly looked up through her blurry tear filled eyes, she could see the pink haired mage on the floor twitching. She looked up to see Laxus with a concerned look on his face, which turned into a smile once she was standing once more. She began to look around at all the members of the guild that had moved well away from her, all but Evergreen and Laxus.

A small old man come through the crowd and stopped right in front of her, holding his hand out to her.

"Kira, I am the master of this guild Makarov Dreyer. It's very nice to meet you"

Kira bent down and shook the small mans hand. The master's energy flowed through her body.

 _'_ _This feels like...'_

She quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry"

She looked up at Laxus.

"Um. I'm sorry."

She continued to look back and forth between the master and Laxus. Stopping at Laxus once more.

"Um, are you related?"

The shocked look on every mages face was priceless. Makarov coughed.

"Why, yes we are Kira, Laxus here is my grandson. I would like to know how you could tell that? I know Laxus did not tell you his last name."

Looking back to the small mage, Kira bent back down to talk to him face to face. "You feel the same…your energy…it is very similar."

She stood up and looked at Laxus

"But still different." she smiled at him. Something told her he didn't like being known as Makarov's grandson.

"Interesting, Laxus and Freed have informed me of your situation. We would very much like it if you could be apart of your family, Kira."

Kira only nodded at the small mage.

"Excellent. ALL RIGHT MY CHILDREN! Welcome Kira to our family, but please remember to give her some space."

The whole guildhall became an uproar. Drinks came flying out of the bar and soon people came flying into the bar! Kira was slowly moving around to meet people. A nice sweet blonde named Lucy was apologising for the idiot pinked hair mage Natsu. Lucy and her very cute blue haired friend Levy came across as being fantastic people to talk to. The only thing that scared her was the very dark tall man that stood behind Levy, the one she calls Gajeel. Lucy later told Kira that he was a teddy bear that loved to cuddle. Laxus stayed with her the whole time, growling when some people got too close. He slowly had her move upstairs to a table that Freed was already reading at and Bickslow was hanging over the rail with his tongue out.

"This is where we sit," Laxus grunted taking his seat and pushing one out for Kira to sit on right next to him.

"Away from everyone?" Kira smiled taking the seat.

"They are loud and annoying," Laxus grunted, while pulling his sound pods from his pocket

Grabbing his hand and stopping him from putting them on Kira looked at Laxus and smiled.

"They are your family."

"LAXUS, FIGHT ME!"

"And they are very loud and very annoying." he sighed, refusing to move his hand away from hers

"COME ON, LAXUS, I'M FIRED UP!"

"Very loud" Kira smiled at Laxus as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"LAXUS, COME ON, FIGHT ME. YOU GO SOFT NOW YOU FOUND YOUR...AHGHGHAHAA!"

A loud bolt of lighting came out of nowhere. Kira ran to see over the rail, seeing Natsu twitching once again on the floor of the guildhall.

Kira turned and giggled at Laxus.

"I take he does that a lot and you shock him a lot."

Getting a grunt in response she looked back over to see a girl that looked like Mira come over and pull Natsu away and a small blue flying cat helping her.

"Damn Bossman, that was a big one." Bickslow laughed next to Kira on the rail. Bickslow turned back around to look down at the bar.

"Damn, best spot to stand in the guild." he whispered but Kira and Laxus still heard him.

Looking over the railing down to the bar, Kira could see nothing but boobs. "Perv." Kira said turning to glare at him.

"No, I mean yes, but no." Bickslow said moving away from the rail "Only at one I swear… I mean no, I mean… sorry Kira."

He fell back into his chair. Kira could see a small blush coming from under his visor.

"Who?" Kira said taking her seat next to Laxus again.

'Cosplayer.' 'Cosplayer.' His babies began to giggle.

"Um, Lucy." Bickslow said, removing his visor to show his bright red face.

"Well she is very pretty, Bix." Kira said smiling at him "Why not ask her out?"

"What? No! Never! She would never say yes to that… Do you think she would say yes to that?"

"I don't know, I just met her." Kira giggled, she felt a warm hand fall on her back and she hummed at the warmth "But you never know unless you ask, Bix."

"Right… ah, why the fuck not?"

He stood up leaving his visor and walked down to the bar.

Kira jumped up from her seat to see over the rail once more. She could see Bickslow moving over to where Lucy was talking with Levy and Gajeel. She could see him scratching behind his head, and Gajeel smiling from ear to ear. She felt Laxus come over to rail, each one of his arms on either side of her. She nestled back into his chest when he got closer to look over her head. She looked back to Bickslow to see Lucy's face go red, and Bickslow's going redder. Then Lucy jumped up wrapping her arms around Bickslow's neck as she kissed him. Kira shifted, turning to face Laxus.

"You know that was going to happen didn't you?" he whispered into her ear.

Giggling at the warmth of Laxus' breath on her neck, Kira smiled.

"So did you, or you would have stopped him."

She moved her hands to rest on his chest.

Enjoying how she fitted in his arms so well, Laxus nuzzled into her neck more.

"I did, but I could hear Blondie talk about how 'sexy' Bix is all the time, but you just met them?"

He looked up to meet her eyes.

 _'_ _She's so beautiful'._

"Their energy is connected, similar to you and Master Makarov but it's like they are attached to each other. I could tell you all the couples or wanting to be couples in the room." she grinned.

"Go on." Laxus dared.

 _'_ _This could be fun.'_

Turning back over the rail, so she could see the whole guild Kira pointed down "That blue haired women is totally in love with that half naked man!"

"Juvia loving Grey, not that hard to see that".

"Yes but _Grey_ is in love with that women getting really drunk at the bar".

"Cana?"

"Yep…" she popped her 'p', "and she likes him too, they just haven't connected yet. Then the official couples are Ever and I assume that is Elfman…he does look manly…" she giggled.

"Levy and Gajeel."

She pointed.

"Natsu and that younger version of Mira are also already connected"

"Wait, Lisanna and Flamebrain!" He looked over Kira to see Lisanna still trying to wake Natsu.

"Yep." she popped her 'p' again.

"Let's see, who else?"

She began to scan the room.

"Those two kids over there, the small girl with long blue hair and the boy but its different, like there is no sexual nature to the relationship."

Laxus sighed happily at that one.

"Wendy and Romeo, if they was something sexual he would be in trouble." He growled.

Kira turned around and giggled, placing her index finger into Laxus' frowning brow.

"Then there is Freed and his love for Mira."

Kira giggled as Laxus' frown disappeared.

"And she loves him back".

A smile come over Laxus as he look back over the guild he knew some of the couples she had said but not all.

 _'_ _She's amazing.'_

The party continued into the night. Laxus drank beer after beer while Mira kept bringing different drinks for Kira to try. The demon wanted her to find a favourite. Once Kira had settled on a honey malt milkshake, she had another three before she started to yawn. Laxus stood up saying farewell to everyone and pulled Kira into his arms. Lighting surged around them and they teleported to a house in the middle of the woods.

"Normally I would show you how to get here, but it's late."

He slowly opened the door to the large cabin and led Kira through the hall, pointing at doors as they went past them.

"That's Ever's, Bix's and that's Freed's. That's the bathroom that the guys use and this one is Ever's, but they really wont care which one you use. I have my own off my bedroom which is here." He said, stopping at the end of the hallway.

"And this is the share room, which you can use for your room if you like."

He turned and looked down at her.

"There is also a library, a gym and a music room too. I can show you those tomorrow. Now you need to sleep."

He smiled.

"Goodnight Kira."

Before he could even start to leave Kira grabbed his hand.

"You said you would sleep with me every night."

She felt heat go to her face.

"I know it was a joke, but is it ok? Just for another night?"

She looked up at him to see shock on his face. His face softened and he tightened the grip on her hand and pulled her into his room. He left her next to his bed. _'Wow that a big bed.'_

Laxus moved to his dresser pulled out two shirts and a pair of boxers. He threw one of the shirts at her and walked into his bathroom.

 _'_ _He must want me to change.'_

She quickly changed into the shirt that was more like a dress on her and then looked around his room. Dark purple and black everywhere. The walls were dark purple. The curtains were black so were his bed sheets. The only other things in his room were his dresser and side tables.

As she finished looking around Laxus came out of his bathroom and stopped to stare at Kira.

 _'_ _Dammit she looks fucking edible in my shirt.'_

He shook his head to remove the thoughts and went to one side of the bed, pulling back the covers and holding out his hand to Kira. Once Kira took his hand, he pulled her close into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I wont do anything to you Kira, I don't want you to get scared of me." he said pulling the covers over the both of them.

"I know that Laxus and I'm not. I'm not scared of you at all, and I don't know why."

She got in close placing her hand on his chest.

"You make me feel comfortable and strangely warm"

Laxus bent his head to kiss the top of Kira's.

"I feel the same… my body wants you Kira, I wont lie about that. But I will not do anything to you without your say." He took a deep breath, smelling in her sweet scent.

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. The room was dark but she could still make out his face.

"You might have to wait a long time," she giggled, as his fingers drew circles on her hip.

"Something tells me it will be worth waiting for." He smirked.

He bent down to kiss her forehead once more when Kira rose up pressing her lips to his, softly, ever so gently. Before pulling back away and resting her head on Laxus' chest again. His inner dragon roared with happiness as he felt the heat from Kira's face on his chest. Grabbing her hand and pulling it to his lips he placed one more small kiss on her knuckles before whispering "Goodnight Kira" and letting sleep claim them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Bit of a short one this time. Thanks for all the Favs, Follows and Reviews. ENJOY :)**

Chapter Five

Kira's eyes tightened as the light hit them. She nuzzled her face into the hard chest that she was lying on before opening her eyes completely. Laxus was still asleep; his mouth was slightly open lying on his back with his arm under her, lightly holding her shoulder. She moved her finger to press in-between his brow making him frown.

 _'_ _He's so cute.'_ She giggled to herself.

She slowly sat up and began to move out of the bed.

 _'_ _Food…Kitchen…maybe this way?'_

She left Laxus' bedroom and went down the hallway that Laxus had shown her the night before, entering into a large open living and dining area. It was completely lit up with natural light coming from outside through a glass window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. In the back, past the large dining table, Kira could hear someone humming.

 _'_ _Ever…?'_

She moved past the table into the huge kitchen. Standing with their face in the biggest fridge Kira had ever seen was nothing but… well a butt. Wearing a shirt too big for her, like Kira was, and panties that were a beautiful blue lace. The humming continued and Kira lightly coughed.

"Um. Good Morning."

"Ah!"

Jumping out from the fridge came Lucy, hair a mess and face red as the tomatoes she was holding.

"Kira. You scared me. Good morning." Lucy smiled "Do you want to help me with breakfast?"

Lucy went back into the fridge and grabbed about a dozen more tomatoes and moved over to the sink to wash them.

"I take it Laxus is still asleep?"

Lucy began to hum again.

"Yeah, he is. But I'll wake him when we finish."

Kira moved to the fridge and grabbed out 2 cartons of eggs and a massive container that was filled with bacon.

"I guess your night with Bix went well?" Kira smirked, moving over to look through cabinets to find some pans.

Lucy stopped, staring at Kira.

"Um…"

She looked away.

"Yeah…"

She looked back over to Kira, her face lightly pink.

"It did."

A soft smile came over her face. Lucy turned back to cut the tomatoes in half, finding basil on the window ledge, adding some oil and placing them in the oven. "So I'm guessing by the amount of eggs and bacon you have out you know about how much food dragon slayers eat?"

Lucy chuckled moving back over to the fridge and getting a few loaves of bread and some butter out.

Kira had four pans going, placing bacon in them

"Yeah, I do, but I also don't know if anyone else came home last night, so I'm not sure how much to make."

"Well add enough for Elf and me," Evergreen said coming into the kitchen, wearing what was clearly the muscle shirt that Elfman had on last night.

"Good morning Kira…Lucy"

She smiled at the blonde.

"Coffee?"

"Tea." The two giggled united.

Evergreen began to bring out seven mugs, Tea bags in three, and then she started to brew the coffee.

"Seven?" Kira said, looking at Evergreen as she turned over the bacon and got another 2 pans going.

 _'_ _This stove is huge too.'_

"Freed is always here, he's most likely in the library."

Evergreen began to pour the hot water into the mugs with tea bags.

"And he only ever has tea."

"But only seven, not eight. You don't think he brought someone home last night?" Kira giggled, breaking several eggs into the now heated pans.

"That man will never bring a woman home! Not unless he grows a bigger pair and asks Mira out!"

Evergreen crossed her arms over her chest before going to the fridge and getting milk and orange juice.

Lucy was over by the table, setting places for all seven when Evergreen brought over the orange juice.

"Seriously, he likes Mira" giggling "Oh the babies!" she mimicked.

All three of the women let loose a fit of giggles that echoed through the whole house, not noticing their three male partners standing in the living area watching the amazing scene. Laxus was in his T-shirt and boxers and his hair was tufted. Bickslow had his old sweat pants on. And Elfman was wearing the pants he had on yesterday.

Elfman walked past the other male mages walking into the kitchen, while Bickslow looked over at his leader.

"Morning Boss, you have a good night?" he winked

"I think yours was better Bix." Laxus smirked.

"I'm not going to do anything till she's ready." He said, smiling back at the women still giggling in the kitchen.

"And she is far from ready."

"Oh Boss man, you got it bad." Bickslow said throwing his arm around the slayer's shoulders.

"But hell yeah, best fucking night of my life" he grinned. They began to walk over to join the women still walking around the kitchen working perfectly together, to get breakfast ready for everyone.

Evergreen handed Elfman his coffee, before going up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips. Lucy was getting the roast tomatoes out of the oven and placing them on the bench when Bickslow come up behind her, trailing his hands up her waist before hugging her and kissing the top of her head, making her jump before turning around and smacking him in the chest. Kira was placing all the bacon and the eggs on two large plates. Laxus walked up to her and he froze. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her or if he should hug her. Kira smiled at him and handed him the big plate filled with bacon, then turned around, going back to grab the plate of eggs. Laxus was standing in front of Kira, still frozen. She smiled up at him, turned to Evergreen and handed her the eggs. She then took the bacon back off Laxus and gave it to Elfman. She come back over to Laxus and grabbed his hands in hers and smiled up at him. Kira then pulled Laxus hands down resting them on her hips making him bend down closer to her, she released his hands and brought hers around his neck. She brought her lips to the shell of his ear and whispered "Good morning Laxus" before lightly kissing just below his earlobe. She moved away from him and reached for his coffee, handing it to him before grabbing her cup of tea. Grabbing his hand once more she lead him to the table where the others were already chatting and plating their food. Moments later Freed joined them with a handful of books, making the girls all look at each other and begin to giggle again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer then I wanted. Enjoy**

Chapter Six

It had been a few months since Kira had joined Fairy Tail. She had learnt everyone's names and was now sporting her own guild mark, black and on the inside of her right wrist. She had starting working with Mira and Kinana behind the bar, mainly because Laxus didn't want her taking jobs by herself.

 _'_ _Laxus.'_

He was currently on a mission with his team and they had been gone for over two weeks. Kira was missing him. She loved the house that she now called home for the last few months, but it was huge and lonely when everyone was away. _'Over two weeks, when will he be back?'_

She knew he was due back any day now. She had just finished preparing a strawberry smoothie for her other favourite blonde. Placing it down in front of Lucy, Kira could see Lucy's energy flowing through her body, as she could with everyone. But today Lucy's was different. There was more then normal, something new.

 _'_ _Oh.'_

"Lucy, you feeling ok?"

Only getting a sigh for a response Kira pushed a little more.

"Anything you want to share?"

Kira leaned over the bar more.

 _'_ _Maybe she hasn't told Bix yet, or even knows herself.'_

Smiling at Lucy, Kira reached over the bar and placed her hand on Lucy's. "Anything anytime ok?"

Lucy sighed again.

"Thank you Kira."

She took a few sips of her smoothie. A quick and sharp stabbing pain came over her body and she fell to the ground screaming in pain while holding tight to her stomach.

Wendy was the first to come running, leaning over the blonde trying to heal whatever pain she was feeling, but nothing was working.

"Lucy-san your…"

Kira jumped over the bar and threw her hand over Wendy's.

"Wendy, they will be ok. Lucy, I need you to breathe. This will take some time." Kira closed her eyes and felt her energy gathering and forced it to leave her body, she slowly began to transfer it over to Lucy, to the small unformed being within her that was slipping away. After a few minutes Kira's body began to go white and Lucy stop crying from pain. Everything for Kira went black.

* * *

Loud muffled noises woke Kira as she tried to sit up, only to feel small hands on her pushing her to lie back down. It hurt to open her eyes. Slowly she opened one, peeking to see Laxus yelling at Porlyusica. She opened the other to look at the hands that still tried to get her to lie back down to see Wendy's very worried face. She turned her head and could see Lucy unconscious in the bed next to hers with Bickslow hold tight to her hand.

"Laxus." Kira coughed.

 _'_ _Of course he would have to come back when I'm passed out'_.

Laxus came over, sitting on the edge of Kira's bed. He leaned over and looked straight into her eyes.

"What the fuck happened Kira!?" he growled. "The brat and the stupid old hag wont tell us anything! What the fuck happened!?"

She knew he would be pissed and he was really pissed.

"That's because I don't know what happened…Brat." Porlyusica grumbled.

"BULL FUCK YOU DON'T GRAMS!" Laxus roared

"Laxus. Stop."

Kira began to sit up, pushing Wendy away this time.

"I'm fine, really Wendy."

She smiled at the small slayer.

"Laxus. Apologise."

She glared at him.

He just stood there staring, more like glaring, at her.

"Child, lets go. You too, skinny man. They will tell you when your human wakes." Porlyusica said pulling the others out of the room.

The moment the door closed Laxus growled and it wasn't his normal growl when someone touches Kira that he didn't like. It was a full on scary dragon growl. "What. The. Fuck. Happened. Kira?!"

"Laxus" Kira sighed, her eyes left the raging dragon in front of her to look over to Lucy. Sighing again to look back at Laxus.

"It is not my place to say".

"Are you fucking shitting me right now?!"

Small sparks started coming off his tightly clenched hands.

"Two fucking days Kira! Two fucking days you have been knocked out and fucking NO ONE WILL TELL ME A FUCKING THING!"

"Laxus…I…"

She wanted to stand up but her head still felt light.

 _'_ _He was scared.'_

"Laxus, I'm sorry."

She turned around slowly, holding out her hand for his. He moved slowly over to her side, but refused to accept her hand.

"But…it's still not my place to say."

Rage hit his face once more, but Kira cut him off before he could start.

"You need to trust me, I will tell you when I can."

She spoke softly, hoping to keep him calm.

"But its not my place to say until Lucy wakes up."

She slowly wrapped her arms around his tight body, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"I missed you" she whispered.

His hands fell onto her shoulders, pushing her off his chest. He tried to avoid the pained look of Kira's face.

"I don't like this" he sighed running his hand over his face.

"Can't you tell me anything?"

He looked at her now, the rage was gone and all that was left was a sadness.

"I helped her."

She bent over and kissed his cheek.

"I healed her."

She kissed his nose.

"It took a lot out of me."

She kissed his other cheek.

"I'm sorry."

She bent down to kiss his lips but he held her shoulders and stopped her.

"Laxus, I missed you."

He loosened his grip on her shoulders, sliding them down her arms. She began to move again and lightly pressed her lips to his. His arms came around her body, pushing her back onto the bed. Never breaking the kiss, Kira's hands wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you too." Laxus growled into her mouth.

This growl was a good growl, Kira's favourite growl. This growl gave her those special kind of tingles. Laxus and Kira still hadn't done much other then kiss and cuddle, even though they spent every night in bed together, it really was just sleeping. He was fine with that. She wasn't ready and he was happy to wait till she was, but moments like this he really wanted to do more then kiss her. His inner dragon wanted to do a lot more.

"Why didn't Wendy help you heal her?"

He pushed himself back off her before he did something he shouldn't.

Kira pushed herself up, to sit once more, facing Laxus.

"She tried, but it was a different kind of healing."

She reached up to cup his face with her hand.

"Laxus, please trust me, I did want needed to be done the only way it could have been done and I will tell you more once Lucy wakes up."

"Fine"

He stood up.

 _'_ _Damn she's stubborn.'_

He wouldn't have to wait long. The sleeping blonde behind him started to shift and groan. Just as Laxus turned to look at Lucy, the door flew open and Bickslow came running through followed by Levy and Gajeel.

 _'_ _He must have heard her start to wake up.'_

Lucy's eyes slowly opened to see her crazy boyfriend's face.

"Bixy, your back. Welcome home." she smiled.

Kira and Levy giggled and a weird 'gihi' come from Gajeel.

"Seriously, Cosplayer. You've been passed out for two days and you say 'welcome home'. You hit your head or something?"

He was trying not to laugh at the blonde, but it was what he loved about her. She always made him laugh.

"Not that I know of." she giggled, beginning to sit up. "Bixy…I…"

She looked around the room, all eyes on her. Her eyes went to Kira who smilingly nodded at her to continue.

 _'_ _Now or never.'_

"Bixy, I love you," she said grabbing his hand. "Bixy, I'm…we're…we are going to have a baby."

She smiled up at Bickslow.

Levy's hand come up over her mouth stopping herself from screaming. She slowing began to hop up and down but Gajeel carefully placed his arms around her to stop her from jumping on her best friend. Laxus' head spun around to look at Kira, only to see her smiling at Lucy.

"I'm not sure what happened though, I only remember feeling pain." She looked away from a stunned Bickslow, over to Kira.

"Kira?" Lucy smiled.

"You collapsed from that pain," she said looking at only Lucy but knowing everything was listening.

"Wendy tried to heal you but it wasn't something that needed healing. You…"

She took a deep breath.

"You were losing your baby."

Bickslow's head spun around to stare at Kira. Tears began to form on Lucy face as her hand came over her stomach.

"But my magic is very different from Wendy's. I transferred the energy that I carry within myself and gave it to your baby, giving it the energy it needed to stay alive."

She looked up at Laxus.

"That is why I passed out for two days as well. I needed to get that energy back."

Bickslow let go of Lucy's hand and moved over to Kira.

"You transferred your life energy to my baby?"

Kira only nodded.

"Thank you!"

He threw his arms around Kira, giving her a massive hug, before running back over to Lucy and kissing her.

"A baby, Cosplayer, a baby."

Tears came streaming down Bickslow and Lucy's faces. Levy was completely balling and even Gajeel had a few tears as well.

Laxus moved over to sit on the edge of Kira's bed once again. She looked up and smiled.

"Told you, not my place to say." she giggled.

She cupped his face with her hands.

"Now go apologise to your Gran and Wendy!"

She attempted to growl at him, but it only turned into more giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi, I'm so sorry about the small chapter and the latest of it too, this was a little hard to write since I've never done it before. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Seven

It didn't happen very often, but tonight Kira and Laxus were home alone. Bickslow had gone to Lucy's, helping her pack so that she would move into the 'Thunder God Mansion' as Lucy put it. Evergreen was on a secret mission with Elfman, which just meant they went on a holiday. And Freed, well poor Freed. Laxus had requested that Freed refile and archive all of the files in the storeroom so that he could 'make better use of his time'. It was going to take him most of the night, and that is what Laxus wanted. He wanted to have Kira all to himself, curled up on the couch watching something crap that he really didn't care about. All he cared about was the warm woman nestling into his side, with her legs thrown over his.

"You're staring at me," she said still watching the screen.

"Am I?" he smirked, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "Maybe you're more interesting to watch then the movie".

She quickly moved her legs off his and stood up, turning off the screen. She spent most of her free time shopping with the other Fairy Tail girls and developed her own style of clothing. She still wore the t-shirt that Laxus gave her that first night to bed every night. Tonight was no exception. _'Shit I pissed her off'_. She turned to face him and bent down placing her hands on his shoulders. She then began to crawl onto the couch until she was completely straddling him. A soft dust of pink came over her cheeks as she began to bend down and lightly press her lips to his. The kiss was soft, gentle and slow. Laxus clenched his hands by his side, unsure if he should touch her. Kira lightly traced her tongue along Laxus' lower lip. Such a small request for entry had Laxus groan, deepening the kiss. Kira arms come around, twisting behind his head, holding tight to his blonde locks. Laxus unclenched his hands grabbing hold of her hips as she pushed her chest up to his. His hands began to roam over her body, one lightly grabbing her round behind as the other came up to her face pushing her hair back from her face to be behind her ear, before grabbing the back of her head and gently pushing her closer towards him, deepening the kiss over more. _'Fuck I want her'_ he growled to himself as he started to feel his arousal grow in the confines of his pants. Kira gently rolled her hip, lightly brush her core over Laxus' growing arousal. Both of Laxus' hands shot up to grab hold of her hips, holding her in place, stopping her from moving again. He broke the kiss, both panting with need for air. "Kira" he growled "You…I…" he panted "You sure?" Kira hands slid down from around his neck to dance her fingers over his clothed chest, bringing them to rest along the edges of her own shirt. She slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her black lace bra. _'Mavis, she has a lighting bolt on them'_ She nodded as the pink of her cheeks turned red as he continued to stare at her. His arms came up around her body and he twisted, pushing her back down to lie on the couch beneath him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he nestled himself between her legs, pushing his hardened self to her core. A hum came from her lips as she dragged her hands over his back, pulling up his shirt. Bending his head so she could remove it, she threw it across the room and once again he pushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Resting on one elbow, Laxus' free hand roamed to knead her full breast. Kira let a deep moan through their kiss and her hand danced over Laxus' now bare chest, memorising every muscle. Her hand danced along the waistband of his pants and Laxus rocked his hip against her core, making her moan into the kiss again.

"You sure no one's home, right?" someone giggled pushing the front door open.

' _SHIT!'_ Laxus froze, looking down at a wide-eyed Kira.

"I am sure Miss Mira. Laxus-sama told me he was having some time with Miss Kira, which means they are out on a date. Bix is with Miss Lucy and Ever is with your brother." He hummed. Laxus pushed himself up just enough to see over the top of the couch. Freed had pinned Mira to the back of the now closed door. "It's just you and me." Laxus dropped back down just as Freed crashed his lips to Mira's.

"Oh yes, Freed, take me, take me right here!" Mira screamed.

' _Fuck, not here! Freed! Don't!'_ Laxus roared internally, he looked down at Kira who had her hands over her mouth and was slightly shaking. _'She's trying not to laugh.'_ He smirked down at her and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"You want it here, Miss Mira? I thought you wanted to see my Library?" Freed growled. The giggles continues but got softer as they went upstairs towards the library.

"Remind me to have that library cleaned tomorrow." Kira let out a fit of giggles as Laxus smirked at her. "Seriously. I'm so sorry, Kira." He sat up off her and pulled her up with him.

"It's hardly your fault Laxus." She sighed as Laxus got up to grab their shirts. "I really wasn't expecting that to happen." Laxus passed her shirt to her and began to put his back on. Kira's hand grabbed his, stopping him "I…"

Laxus grabbed around her waist and pulled her close "I love you Kira." He smiled down at her. "And I really love this bra." He smirked, tracing the lightning bolt on the side of the black lace.

"Well most of my bras have lighting bolts on them." She giggled, hopping up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. "And Laxus, I love you too". He deepened the kiss for a while before hearing a loud crash from upstairs followed by screaming. "I think I want to get out of the house for a while. Did you want to go on that date Freed thinks we're on?" She smiled heading down the hall way to their room.

"Fuck yes I do, let's get the hell out of here" Laxus growled, following Kira down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Laxus was sitting at the dining table watching Kira lean over to continue painting Lucy's toenails. All the girls were painting their nails. Bickslow too, he always joined in. Laxus groaned and took a swig of the beer he had in his hand. Now don't get Laxus wrong, he loved that Kira got along great with his team, with his ever-growing family. He loved that Evergreen had other women around to go shopping, to do her hair and other girly things together. What Laxus didn't like was that every waking moment Kira was spending it with everyone else and not him!

"So, I still can't pick a colour that I like." Lucy sighed.

"For your toes?" Kira said sitting back up. "I just finished painting them pink!"

"No." Lucy giggled. "For the nursery." Lucy's baby bump was well underway, being more then half way there now. But she was determined not to find out what gender the baby was.

"Green's a nice colour." Ever smirked. Lucy shook her head.

"Why don't you pick a colour that both you and Bix love?" Kira said, reaching for more nail polish.

"Because we both like blue." Lucy sighed. "And blue is for boys." she placed her hand over her growing belly. "And what if I'm having a girl, she can't have a blue room."

Kira continued her painting without looking up at Lucy. "Ok first off, girls can have any colour room they want, even if it's blue. Second why not make it a really pale blue, makes it more neutral that way?" She stuck her head up and smiled before continuing on her work. "There finished, what do you think?"

Lucy looked down to her now pink toenails, her eyes drawn to her big toe. A tiny little version of Bickslow's babies was painted on with small yellow stars surrounding the tiki doll. Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes. "They are so beautiful." Bickslow jumped up to comfort the blonde through another of her crazy random crying moments. "Thank you, Kira." she sniffed.

Conversation between the three girls continued, as Laxus' annoyance grew. _'Not once has she even looked over at me today, no smile at all.'_ He went to take another swig of his beer to find it empty. Slamming the tankard on the table he stood and headed for the front door.

' _Laxus?'_ Kira thought shaking off her shock, the same shock as everyone else in the room. They had all stopped what they were doing the moment the tankard hit the table, only watching as the large mage went for the front door. Kira jumped up from her spot and began to run after him. Wet half finished black toenails and all, courtesy of Bickslow. Slipping out of the front door just after Laxus. Grabbing hold of his arm, she attempted to make him swing around to face her. Failing, she sped up to stand in front of him. "Laxus?" she yelled as he pushed past her to continue on his path away from the house, into his backyard that was the forest. Kira continued barefoot to follow him, trying to keep up with his fast pace. Suddenly she slipped stepping onto a branch that was sticking up, piercing the base of her foot, she fell in pain.

The smell of blood hit Laxus nostrils making him stop in his tracks. "Fuck, Kira." He turned around and only saw blood "Kira?" he run back to her. Ripping part of his shirt off, he began to press it onto her wound.

"Laxus, it's fine. It will heal soon," Kira said wiping a tear from her face.

"Why are you out here without shoes?" Laxus growled look down at her bare feet.

"Are you serious?" she glared at him "You stormed out of the house, refused to stop when I was calling to you and you ask me why I don't have shoes? SERIOUSLY!" She punched him in the chest. "Why don't you tell me why you left the house so quickly and why you didn't stop for me!?"

Laxus signed, rubbing his hand over his face. "I think I wanna move out"

"WHAT?"

A soft pink blush came over Laxus as he looked at Kira's incredibly pissed off face. "I was pissed. I am pissed that you spend all your time with everyone else. But you don't spend it with me. I want to move out so that it's only you and me together all the time." He turned his face away from hers. "We haven't had any alone time since Blondie has come to live with us. Since Freed and Mira fucked up that amazing night. The only time I get with you is when you're asleep next to me, but even then you're asleep!" He groaned. "I sound like a winy little bitch".

Kira's face had long softened as Laxus' emotions flowed off him. Her wound had begun to slowly heal and the pain was almost gone. "Laxus." she slowly moved over, forcing him to look at her. "You're an idiot." She giggled, pushing her finger in-between his brows. "You have this selfish desire to have me all to yourself, but you never act on it. You want me to spend time with just you, then tell me!" A blush came over her cheeks. "If you want me to do more than sleep in our bed, then do something about it!" She pushed herself up from their seated positions onto her knees so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "If you don't tell me, I don't know."

Laxus nostrils flared as Kira scent washed over him, he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Kira." He mumbled into her hair. "I'm sorry I was being a complete arse." Getting past the smell of her blood, Laxus breathed in her sweet honey scent, but then the light smell of Kira's arousal hit him. He lightly pulled away from her neck and growled into her lips. "I want you." The kiss was heat, filled with the need for each other. A low roar grew in Laxus' chest as he felt Kira's small hands slowly undo the buttons on his dress shirt. The smell of Kira's blood came flowing back to Laxus' senses. "Wait, not here." He stood up with his arms still tightly around her and her legs wrapped around his waist. Lightning surged through his body. Tingling through Kira's. They appeared in front of the house and Laxus slammed the front door open, completely ignoring the wide eyes on them, he headed straight to their room.

The surprised look on Lucy and Evergreen's faces was amazing, but the giggle as Kira's head popped over Laxus' shoulder to wave at them was priceless. Crouching and collecting their things, Bickslow decided it might be best to take the girls out for a lunch, leaving Laxus and Kira alone.

* * *

Laxus placed Kira gently on the bed before turning back around and slamming the door shut. He placed his head on the back of the door and sighed. "Kira, I have to tell you something." He turned around to see that the woman of his desires had removed her black sundress and was only wearing her deep purple lace bra with matching panties. "I…Fuck, you look amazing" He came over and brought her into a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around her body, bring her closer to him. "Kira" he said between kisses, "I have to tell you something." He pulled away to look down at her smiling face.

"If it's about me being your mate, I already figured that one out." she giggled up at his shocked face. "And I already know that you'll want to bite me if we continue." she pushed up and kissed between his frowning brow. "Levy told me all about it." She giggled again. "I know that you wont be able to control it, and I know that it will hurt and that my life will forever be bound to yours."

"And you're fine with that?" Laxus' voice rumbled low in his chest.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here." she slowly raised her hands up his opened shirt pushing it over his shoulders, forcing it off. "I want you too, Laxus."

Laxus pushed her back to lie down on the bed as he slowly trailed kissed from her neck, down to the crevice of her breast. "Damn." He wrapped his hand behind her and unclasped her bra. "I love this colour, I would hate to rip it off you." He smirked down at her lust filled eyes. "I love you." He growled as he captured one of her full breasts in his mouth, kneading the other with his free hand.

A moan escaped Kira's mouth as she grabbed hold of Laxus locks. She opened her eyes when she felt him release her. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow and small sparks began to fly off his body. "LAXUS!" she screamed when she felt his fingers drive into her heat. The sparks of electricity were streaming through her body from the inside and out. Her hands fumbled down his body to undo his zipper and release his hardened member from the restriction of his pants. She lightly stroked him, and he growled before capturing her mouth again. The tip of his member quickly replaced his fingers as he froze and looked down. Nodding Kira kissed in-between his brow, indicated that it was fine to continue.

He began to push himself inside her heat but froze once more when he hit a barrier. _'A barrier? But she can't be a virgin?'_ he looked down at her with concern "Kira?" he questioned.

"It's ok," she smiled "I heal remember," She sighed, "Every time". Laxus eyes faded back to blue the concern on his face grew. He began to pull himself back, away from her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him to staying inside her. "NO!" she yelled "It's fine Laxus, would you just fuck me already!?" She could see his concern still on his face as he stilled. She groaned and pushed herself up, still wrapped around him, forcing him to fall back to lie on the bed. She sat over the top of him, his tip still nested in her entrance. She slowly lowered herself over him; bring him closer to break her barrier. His hands moved to stop her but she quickly grabbed hold of him, pinning them above his head, she broke her barrier and had him fully nested within her, she looked down at Laxus with small tears forming in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

Laxus whole body erupted, his member twitched inside her warm heat. He freed his hands from Kira grasp and he clenched them on her hip and he began to slam up into her heat.

Kira collapsed onto Laxus' chest with overwhelming pleasure, she looked into his eyes as they began to glow yellow and spark once more. He drove into her harder and quicker then before, bringing them both to the edge. Laxus brought his head up to nest in Kira neck. He felt his power swell into his fangs as he got closer to climax. His teeth sunk into Kira's neck as he released his seed into her tightening heat.

"Kira." Laxus hummed running his hands up her bare back. "You ok?" Kira slowly looked up at him and placed a small kiss on his lips and hummed, making him twitch inside her. "Good, I'm far from done with you." He growled as he threw her under him to continue his discovery of her body.

* * *

 **AN: This was my first time ever writing a scene like this, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am so sorry this I so late, I have finished the story and hopefully it will be proofed and out soon :)**

Chapter Nine

Laxus rolled over to feel the warmth next to him, only to find that it was no longer there. He could smell Kira's honey scent mixed with his own, the strong scent of their night together. He breathed in and could smell bacon.

' _Blondie's cooking'_.

Then a strong hint of Kira's shampoo hit him. He could hear Lucy in the kitchen with Ever and Bix. Then he could hear Kira humming. He sat up, looking through the door of the bathroom to see Kira wash the soap from her hair. The water washed the suds down her body. He breathed in her honey scent again, when something else come though.

"Blood." He growled and rolled out of bed coming up behind Kira in the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" his voice was dry, sore and tired. "I smell blood?"

Kira reached and turned of the warm water.

"I'm fine, it's just from the bite." she smiled up at him.

Laxus pushed her wet hair from her shoulder. The massive wound from his fangs hadn't healed yet.

"Why isn't it better?" He went to the glass cabinet, got out a bandage, and began to dress her wound.

"Magical bite?" Kira giggled.

"It's not funny Kira, I really hurt you a lot last night" Laxus growled, passing her a towel so she could dry herself.

"Laxus," she sighed, "You did nothing to me that I wasn't ok with." She dropped her towel and wrapped her hands around Laxus' neck. "It's our mark, it says that I am yours, it might take longer to heal then normal wounds. I'll talk to Levy about it." She smiled.

Laxus was about to complain back to her when his communication lacrima went off. Growling and pulling away from a still very wet and naked Kira, he went back to his side table to answer his device.

"WHAT?!" he growled.

"Well, that's a nice way to answer a call, my boy." The face of his grandfather appeared. "Not sleep well?"

"Slept fine, Gramps. What yah want?" In the corner of Laxus' eye he could see Kira drying herself with a towel and begin to get dressed.

"I have a mission for you." The older man smiled.

Laxus continued to watch Kira as she brushed her hair and place a small amount of make up on. "Now? With the team?"

"No, just you. You can bring them if you want, but they weren't requested."

Laxus free hand brushed over his face. "Give me an hour." He cut of the magic before the older mage could say anything else.

Kira slowly walk over to a still pissed of and still very naked Laxus. "You have to go?" she said softly.

Laxus turned to look at Kira, he loved the way she looked, her hair still damp from her shower, wearing a black t-shirt and dark denim shorts. She was always so casual with the way she dressed. "Yeah" he sighed, "Wanna come with me?" he asked.

"With you? You never let me come with you." Kira placed her hands on her hips, she didn't mind not going on big missions with Laxus and his team, but she missed him when he was gone for weeks. "You say they are too dangerous since I have no offensive magic."

"Well you don't have any," He grumbled, "But I want you to come with me this time, I don't know how long it will be. Gramps said only I've been requested so it shouldn't be too difficult and I could always use back up." He moved over and placed his hand on her hands that were still resting on her hips. "Kira, will you please come with me this time?"

Kira slowly moved away from Laxus grasp and reached under the bed, grabbing Laxus' duffle throwing it on top. She quietly moved to the dresser and began to fill it with both her clothes and some of Laxus'. She moved to the bathroom and began to collect her necessary items from the bathroom, which left the speechless Dragon Slayer standing still very naked in the middle of the bedroom. "Laxus, go shower so we can meet Master. You said an hour right? Once I finish packing I'll get us some food." She placed the items from the bathroom in the bag and grabbed her half read book from her nightstand. "How long do with think the mission will be?" she asked.

Laxus had moved to the bathroom and had turned on the shower feeling the temperature. "Never sure and Gramps didn't say. I can always get you more books if you finish that one." he smiled at her. _'God's she's as bad as Freed and Levy with her love for books'._

* * *

Laxus and Kira were on the train on the way to Onibus. Laxus had to met with Master on his own to discuss the mission, while Kira had run up to Levy at the guild and asked for all her books on dragon mates. It ended up with Kira having a whole bag full of different books to read. The moment she got on the train she sat down and began to read, "So we will have to stop over at Clover town before going on to Onibus." Laxus grunted, stepping over the pile of books at his feet. He began to study her face before the train began to move. "Think you could work some magic on me, Kira?" he grabbed his head as nausea hit him.

Kira looked up from her book and giggled. "Sorry Laxus." She placed her hand on Laxus' cheek and closed her eyes, feeling her energy flow through her. "Better?" Only receiving a grunt in response, Kira returned to her book.

Not much time passed before Laxus got bored of Kira reading. He moved over to her shoulder and began to pull her shirt down, revealing her still bandaged wound. _'Still healing'_ he frowned but got closer, placing his other hand on her thigh. _'Still reading.'_ A low growl began to form in Laxus' throat. He didn't like to be ignored. His hand began to move up her thigh, his finger brushed the edge of her denim shorts. He began to creep a finger under the hem, when he heard Kira clear her throat "You right there?"

"Yep" he smirked

"Laxus" she signed "I'm trying to find out more about this…about us. It's important." Laxus groaned. He knew she was right, he just wanted her all to himself. It was rare that they were alone and this whole mission they were going to be alone. _'Gramps had said it'd take two weeks.'_ He moved back over to this spot but fell down placing his head on Kira's lap "Comfy?"Kira giggled at the sulking slayer.

A few days had passed since getting to Onibus and Laxus' mood still wasn't any better, the job was a simple bodyguard job for some party for some rich arsehole and his fake plastics doll later that week. That wasn't the issue, the issue was Kira, and she was still reading! It had been four days. Four days of Kira reading. On the train she was reading. Getting off the train she was reading. Sitting in the hotel…reading! Nothing but reading, she only stopped to shower. _'I swear she hasn't even slept.'_ Every time he tried to touch her, she would smack his hand away or just pretend he wasn't there _'Godsdamn it, this was meant to be our time alone.'_

"Ah!" Kira gasped, "I think I found something." She placed the book down, looking over at her frowning dragon slayer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, moving over to the bed next to her "What'd yah find?"

"Well it pretty much says you have to bite my mark again, in the same spot, in the same way, as when you made it the first time." she smiled at him, feeling her cheeks get warmer.

"So it says we need to have sex again?" Kira nodded at him. "Oh for fucks sake!" Laxus growled pushing himself from the bed. "That's all I've been trying to do with you for the last four fucking days, Kira!" He turned and looked at her stunned face. "But all you kept doing was pushing me away or simply ignoring me! But now a book says its ok to fuck me, you're all good with that?"

"I'm…" Tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly gathered all her books, putting them back in the bag Levy gave her and ran straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "I'm sorry," she whispered to herself as she slid down the door.

"Fuck!" He swore under his breath as the door slammed in his face. He could hear her whisper, he could hear her small sobs and he could smell the salt from her tears. "Kira?" He spoke softly leaning on the door with his back to it. "You know I could just break the door down." He sighed. He could still hear her small sobs. His chest began to tighten. "I fucked up Kira, I shouldn't have gone off at you. I'm just… frustrated." Rubbing his hands through his hair, he couldn't hear her sobs anymore. "You know how much I want you, I always want you. And you know how much I hate to be ignored." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know that you had to find out what needed to be done, and I'm happy that you have…I was just pissed because that's what I wanted to do the whole time." He sighed. "I'm sorry…will you come out?"

She had stood up from behind the door just after he threatened to break the door down. She didn't want to be in the cross fire of that. As he finished talking and asked her to come out she rested her hand on the door handle. "I…" she paused she didn't know what to say to him. She felt stupid. _'Of course his instincts would have know what they needed to do to complete our bond.'_ A loud bang hit the door, snapping her back from her thoughts. It was to soft for him to have hit it. She threw the door open as quick as she could, and dodged Laxus as he came falling back towards the bathroom floor. "Laxus!" she screamed, looking at the Dragon Slayer lying on his back on the tiles.

"Fuck that hurt." He sat up and looked at Kira's red eyes. "Why'd you open it so quickly?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Moving closer, he slowly brushed a stray tear from her face. "I'm so sorry I snapped".

"I thought you had punched the door?" She let out a small giggle.

"Nah, was just banging my head on the door." he smiled at her. Laxus moved closer to Kira, noses almost touching. "Forgive me?"

"Always" she wrapped her arms around Laxus' neck, bringing her lips to his. "Do you forgive me?"

Laxus hooked his arm under Kira's legs and around her back and carried her over to their bed. "You don't have anything to apologise for in the first place." He kissed her nose. "I was just horny and being an arse. I'm not good in relationships. You're kinda my first one." He whispered into her ear, his body completely covering hers.

Kira began to slowly undo the buttons on Laxus' shirt. "You never just talk about your feelings, always keeping them in til you explode." She slowly pulled his shirt down his shoulders. "But that's what I love about you".

Kira hands went to undo Laxus button on his pants when his hand covered over hers and stopped her. "I always want you to feel comfortable and never be afraid around me."

"Never have I ever been scared of you Laxus. I have always been completely comfortable and safe being near you." She managed to get her hands free, to continue her work on his button. "You keep my nightmares away." She whispered before her lips met his once more.

Laxus gave in to her, its not like he was really fighting her anyways. He began his assault on her body, trailing kisses all the way down her jaw to her neck. His hands roamed over her body ripping her clothes from her. When Kira gasped its only excited him more. "I want to hear you scream for me." He growled into her neck as he drove in fingers into her dripping heat. With such strong need for her he quickly replaced his fingers with his hardened member, not pausing this time as he thrust past her barrier.

"OH LAXUS, FUCK!" Kira screamed digging her fingers into his back. He stopped, waited for her to adjust when Kira hips started to grind under him. "More." she hummed. He quickened his pace, slamming into her harder than before. Kira could see his eyes glowing and could feel his electricity flowing through her body.

Kira's moans got louder as Laxus' pace got faster. Laxus could feel his power going to his fangs again and he grabbed Kira hair from her neck and bit down on the mark he had made before. He felt Kira tighten around him in everyway as she came undone and screamed his name. He removed his fangs from her neck and thrust into her one more time, feeling himself came undone. "Fuck, I love you." He panted. He placed a small kiss on her wound and removed himself from her. "I'll get you something for the blood."

Before he could completely leave the bed Kira grabbed his hand. "Laxus its fine." she pushed her hair to the other side of her neck. "See."

A soft glow was coming from her wound and Laxus could see that it was healing, just like her normal wounds. But unlike her normal wounds two small scars still remained on her neck. "I've scarred you though," he growled as his fingers danced over the marked skin.

"I'm more then happy to have these scars" She hummed on his lips, softly pressing them to his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A few days had passed since Kira's wound had healed. They had gone out shopping to get formal wear for the mission and had a few dates around town. It was now time to actually do some work. Laxus couldn't help but stare at the scars still on Kira's neck. He knew that meant she was his, but it still pained him that he had hurt her. His eyes wandered down her open backed black dress over her round behind. _'She looks fucking amazing in everything'_. This mission was way too simple. The only reason he was requested was because the date of this arsehat was a big fan. There was no danger, no fighting. He just had to stand there.

Kira turned and smiled up at a frowning Laxus. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, "Just don't like this mission".

"You don't like being at a party with me?" she smirked up at him.

"You know that's not what I meant," he growled at her. He loved that Kira was here. "I just want to fight something!" He punched his fist into his hand "I'm going to go get a beer." He began to walk off towards the bar.

Kira took in a deep breath as she watch Laxus leave towards the bar. _'He's just over there, not far at all.'_ She felt a fear over come her body as more and more different people arrived at the party. Her breathing became more laboured when someone bumped into her, making her trip. Her chest tightened when someone grabbed her arm to help her maintain her balance. Her body felt heavy and her mind went black. She fell to the floor and began to scream. Suddenly warm arms wrapped themselves around her body bringing her mind back to light. _'Laxus?'_ She could hear him talking but she had no idea what he was saying. "Get me out of here!" she screamed.

* * *

Days had passed since the party. Laxus had taken her back to the hotel and asked many times since what happen. Kira just wasn't talking. He had gone back and apologised for leaving the party. He also refused to take the reward. They had taken a train back and were just about to walk back into their home. "You still won't tell me what happened?" Laxus sighed before opening the front door for Kira. She had no life in her eyes anymore. She simply shook her head and moved past Laxus heading past the other occupants of the household straight to her room.

"What did you do!?" Lucy pointed at Laxus from across the room.

"I did nothing!" He yelled back, throwing his bag to the floor. "She freaked out on the mission and won't tell me why."

"Did you leave her alone?" Lucy signed. Laxus eyes shot up to the other blonde. "You don't see it because you're always with her. But when you are not here, she has nightmares every night".

"No, she hasn't had one since the first night?" Laxus shook his head.

"When you're here!" Lucy stood up and made her way over to the larger blonde. "When you're not, she has them every night. Once when you were on a mission we went out into the town and some guys bumped into us and she started to scream, it took me two days to get her back out of her room after that…Laxus" She signed "She is fine when she's with you and she is fine with the others in Fairy Tail now. But she still is not healed in her heart from everything that has happened to her."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" His voice became shaken.

"She mostly feels weak because of it, maybe feels that you would treat her like she was broken." Bickslow said coming over to the blondes.

Laxus shook his head. Picking up his bag he made his way down to his room. Kira was lying face down on the bed with her head in his pillow. "Why didn't you tell me you have nightmares still?" He threw down his bags once more and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You think I'd be mad or something?"

"Did Lucy tell you?" she mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah, but you should have."

"I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't leave on any missions." Laxus was about to reply when she sat up and looked him in the eyes. "And don't say that I could have just gone with you because we've just seen how that turned out…I don't want to be treated like a doll!"

Laxus arms came around her, pulling her into his chest. "From the first moment you kicked me in the face, I have thought you were the strongest women in the world. But you should have told me. You should have talked to me about it, so I could help you though it. You have a communication lacrima so you should have called me every time you had one. Anytime something happens. I might be new to having a relationship, and I might not be good about talking about my feelings, but I will always listen to what you have to say to me. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she slowly began to cry.

* * *

Laxus had left Kira to shower after she had settled down. He joined Bickslow in the kitchen as they both cooked dinner for the girls. Freed and Ever had gone over to have dinner at the Strauss house, so it was just the four of them. A sudden knock at the door had Laxus groan. "Don't answer it."

But it was too later Lucy was already at the door. "Master?"

The smaller mage smiled up at the blonde, before placing his hand on her ever-growing belly. "Good evening, Lucy. How are you fairing?"

"Tired, but we are both good." she smiled rubbing her belly.

"What do you want old man?" Laxus grunted coming up behind Lucy.

"I wanted to see if Kira was ok? The requester contacted me to deliver your reward even after you refused it". The older mage slowly walked over to his grandson. "Is she ok, my boy?"

"I'm fine, Master." Kira said, coming from the hallway. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure there will be enough for you."

The five all sat down for dinner together, laughing and swapping stories the whole night. Laxus looked over at Kira, still staring at the small scars on her neck. Not even twenty minutes ago he felt like his whole world was going to fall apart. But there was his family, laughing. His grandfather telling a horrible story to the love of this life about Laxus getting lost in town and crying like a baby for hours. While Bickslow, his best mate, laughs and tells an equal horrible story about him getting so drunk he got lost and started crying for his grandfather. Everyone was laughing. Everyone but Laxus. But he was smiling at the happy faces around him.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Laxus was leaning over Kira watching from the top of the second floor of the guild. She still had nightmares when he wasn't around. She still wasn't ok with larger crowds of people she didn't know. Laxus didn't think she would ever be completely ok with it, but that was ok. She didn't need to be. She was happy, he was happy. They were happy together.

Laxus looked over the rail and could see Bickslow and Lucy showing of their beautiful blonde haired, red-eyed little girl named Layla Judith Heartfilia. Because Bickslow still refused to tell anyone his last name.

Lucy was passing Layla to Mira while Freed was looking on, Laxus' chuckled as Mira screamed about how she couldn't wait to have mint haired babies, just before Freed passed out.

Shaking his head and smiling he looked at Evergreen as she wrapped her arms around Elfman, she was no longer afraid to show the guild their relationship.

His eyes shifted to Levy and Gajeel. Levy was sitting on his lap, nose deep in a book, while Gajeel was shoving scrap metal into his mouth.

A fight broke out between Grey and Natsu, knocking a very naked Grey into a very drunk Cana. Laxus could see the blush of pink on both their faces as Grey continuously apologised. A shiver went down Laxus' spine as she spotted Juvia hiding behind a pillar, there was nothing but darkness coming from there.

Shaking it off Laxus looked back to the fight, watching Lisanna attempt to stop Natsu, before Grey once again went flying into the table Wendy and Romeo were sitting at. Romeo was quick at covering Wendy's eyes with his hands, noticing that she lightly squeezed them with her own. Grey quickly throw himself back at Natsu, each one continue to punch each other before a loud bang echoed through the whole hall. Laxus could see Erza had knocked both the idiots out and she had cake all over her armour.

Laxus looked down at Kira as she laughed along with the rest of the guild. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. Kissing the marks that still scared her body.

"I want one," he whispered into her ear.

"Huh? One what?" Kira said trying to turn around.

"A family." He smiled, loosening his hold as she turned.

"You already have a pretty big, very loud and very annoying one," she giggled.

He bent down, kissing her on the forehead. "I want to make it even bigger." He smirked, watching Kira's face go redder.

 **something small to finish it off, thank you so much for reading my story :)**


End file.
